Utada Hikaru
Perfil *'Nombre:' 宇多田 光 *thumb|300pxNombre(romaji): Utada Hikaru *'Alias:' Hikki *'Profesión:' cantante, cantautora, productora, compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19 de enero de 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Nueva York, E.E.U.U *'Altura: '''1.58 *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia:' Toshiba-EMI (1998 - Presente), Def Island Jam 2004 - Presente (Estados Unidos) Biografia Hikaru Utada (宇多田 ヒカル, Utada Hikaru) también conocida como "Hikki" por sus fans japoneses, es un a cantante de música Pop japonesa (o J-Pop). Nacida en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Vivió su infancia entre Nueva York y Tokio siempre influenciada por el mundo de la música gracias a su padre y a su madre. Durante su infancia, grupos como los Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, The Police y Dr. Dre fueron los que dejarían una huella en ella y marcarían el estilo musical de Utada. A los 13 años, Toshiba-EMI contactó con ella para que escribiera canciones de pop en japonés, que después lanzaría en su primer y más exitoso disco, First Love, a la edad de 16 años en 1999. Este disco, First Love, fue unos de los discos que más ventas ha recaudado en la historia de la música japonesa, con más de 10 millones de copias. A este disco le sucedieron Distance y Deep River, y entre ellos muchos singles, todos en japonés. En 2003 estuvo un tiempo de baja, la razón fue una operación en la que le tuvieron que extraer un tumor de ovarios, pero no era maligno. Después de sacar su último single en japonés, Utada necesitaba un cambio drástico en su carrera. Dejó atrás las canciones en japonés para embarcarse en el proyecto de Exodus, un disco totalmente en inglés que más tarde sacaría en territorio estadounidense. Actualmente, Utada es la persona más rica de Japón. Curiosidades thumb|268pxUtada estaba casada con el director de cine y videoclips Kazuaki Kiriya, 14 años mayor que ella, del que se divorció en Marzo de 2007, tras cuatro años de matrimonio. *Dijo que dejaría su carrera musical por un tiempo. *Actualmente,Utada es la persona más rica de Japón. *Su pasatiempo es la literatura. *Sus escritores favoritos son: Kenji Miyazawa / Kaiko Takeshi, Ryunosuke Nakagami Akutagawa/ Yasunari Kawabata / Natsume Soseki /"Kusamakura" Yukio Mishima / Junichiro Tanizaki / Hermann Hesse / "Wildfire" Endo Shusaku / Roald Dahl / Oscar Wilde / Shel Silverstein / Edgar Allan Poe / Elie Wiesel / John Berendt / F. Scott Fitzgerald / George Orwell. *Sus peliculas favoritas son de Hayao Miyazaki. Discografia 'Albums en japones' 'Albums en ingles' 'Singles:''' *Automatic / time will tell *Movin' on without you *First Love *Addicted To You *Wait & See ~Risk~ (Wait & See ～リスク～) *For You / Time Limit (For You / タイム・リミット) *Can You Keep A Secret? *FINAL DISTANCE *traveling *Hikari (光) *SAKURA DROPS / Letters (SAKURAドロップス / Letters *COLORS *Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro (誰かの願いが叶うころ) *Be My Last *Passion *Keep Tryin' *Boku wa Kuma *Flavor of Life *Kiss & cry / Beautiful World *Heart Station/ Stay Gold *Prisoner of Love *Kyuu Sai No Omoide Premios *Yusen Awards - Top Award "Special Prize"Premios *Yusen Awards - Top Award "Best New Artist" *The 40th Japan Record Awards - Best Album Prize (First Love) *The 40th Japan Record Awards - Honorable Mention Songs (Automatic) *Record: First Love - Best-Selling Japanese Language Album of All Time *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - The Triple Crown *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Artist of The Year *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Song of The Year (Automatic, Movin' on without you, Addicted To You) *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Pop/Rock Album of The Year (First Love) *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Music Video of The Year *World Music Awards- Best-Selling Asian Artist *Jasrac - Gold Award (Automatic) *Jasrac - Silver Award (Time Will Tell) *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Song of The Year (Wait & See ~Risk~ & For You / Time Limit)MTV Japan Viewer's Choice Video (Can You Keep A Secret) *Record: Distance - Highest First Week Sales Album of All Time *Jasrac Silver Award (Can You Keep A Secret *SpaceShowerTV Best Art Direction Video (traveling) *SpaceShowerTV Best Female Video (traveling) *SpaceShowerTV Best Video of The Year (traveling) *MTV Japan Best R&B Artist *The 16th annual Japan Gold Disc Awards - Song of *The Year (Can You Keep A Secret & traveling) *The 16th annual Japan Gold Disc Awards - Pop/Rock Album of The Year (Distance) *Rank #24 in HMV Japan's Top 100 Japanese Pop Artists of All Time4 *J-Wave Tokio Hot 100 Airplay Best Female Artist *SpaceShowerTV Best Female Video (Sakura Drops) *MTV Japan Best Female Video (Sakura Drops) *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - The Triple Crown *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Artist of The Year *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Song of The Year (Hikari, Sakura Drops, & Colors) *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Rock & Pop Album of The Year (Deep River) *The Japan Gold Disc Awards - Music Video of The Year (traveling) *Jasrac Silver Award - (traveling) *Jasrac Silver Award - Foreign Production- (Hikari) *AMD Award for Best Music Composer *World Music Awards - Best-Selling Japanese Artist5 *Record: Only Musical Artist (solo or Group) to be #1 on Oricon's Yearly Charts 5 (consecutive or -non) *times (4x on Yealy Album Charts and 1x on Yearly Singles Chart *The 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards - Single of the Year ("Flavor Of Life")14 *The 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards - PC Download Song of the Year ("Flavor Of Life")14The 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards - Best 10 Singles ("Flavor of Life") *The 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards - Best 5 Chaku-Uta Songs ("Flavor of Life"-Ballad Version) *The 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards - Best 5 Chaku-Uta Full Songs ("Flavor of Life"-Ballad and OriginalVersions-) *The 22nd Japan Gold Disc Awards - Best 5 PC Download Songs ("Beautiful World" & "Flavor of Life") *Best Monthly Airplay Record at Japanese Radio (Heart Station)15 *Radio Television Hong Kong 19th International Pop Poll Awards - Top Japanese Gold Song ("Beautiful World") *Radio Television Hong Kong 19th International Pop Poll Awards - Top Japanese Artist *MTV Japan Best Video from a Film (Beautiful World, from Neon Genesis Evangelion) *57th Television Drama Academy Awards Best Theme Song: “Prisoner Of Love” Enlaces *Página oficial *Blog de Utada Hikaru Galeria de fotos 9236-utadas.jpg hikaru_utada12.jpg UtadaHikaru.jpg Utada_Hikaru_040013.jpg Utada Hikaru USTREAM free performance 2010.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jpop